April’s Fool Day: An Innocent Prank
by Fer3333
Summary: April’s Fool Day: An Innocent Prank . . . Naruto plans a 'simple' prank thinking that it will made Sasuke furious. . . hahah it did not.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Sasuke does and we all know it.**

**WARNING: NO BETA…. Language …BOYS ON BOYS… or … boys **_**in **_**boys ETC... **

This story is SasuNaru Sasuke/Naruto action, meaning Sasuke is Seme and Naruto is uke. This also means there will be yaoi, which means male/male sex will appear in upcoming Chapters. If any of the above scares you, please hit the back button on your web browser.

**No beta for now. So read at your own risk.**

**A/N**

**it was done in two hours! yeahh!**

**Please read my note at the bottom… thank you!**

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*SASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

.

This One-shot is dedicated to;

~*~

For all my readers, subscribers and friends at FanFiction

THANK YOU!

FOR THE SUPPORT AND SWEET MESSAGES, REVIEWS.

THANK YOU!

LOVE,

FER3333.

~*~

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*SASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

**April's Fool Day**

An **Innocent** **Prank**

**~*~**

**One-**_Shot_

**~*~**

**By: Fer3333**

"Okay, Yuimi, you know what to do, right?"

"Yess, Naruto-kun, I kn_ow_" purred in delight.

"Hmmmn, you sexy bitch."

"Oh yeahhh. . . keep talking dirty, babe!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. . . . Now kiss me!"

She pulled Naruto by his neck and smashed her lips with his.

'_Yes, yes, I'm kissing the great, sexy Uzumaki Naruto! I don't give a fuck about the emo-ass Uchiha. Now, I'll have this yummy blond and make cute little babies!'_

She moaned after Naruto's hands roamed her body, making her shiver at the warm feeling that it caused.

**BAMMMM!!!**

"NARUTO!" A high pitch voice called out his name.

Both bodies looked up and saw the _sexy _pink-hair Kunoichi, standing there, hands on hips . . . and naked.

"Sakura . . . what are you doing here?" Naruto look at her, a hungry look in his eyes, and licking his lips at the delicious skin in front of him.

'_Oh god, more to me. . . . Junior is going to be __**very**__ happy.'_

Sakura walked and stood in front of the two naked bodies. She glared at the _other _bitch that was rubbing her huge boobs against Naruto's tone chest.

"Fuck me Naruto. I came here for you to fuck me. Fuck me like you haven't fuck anyone else. I want you **deep** inside me, making me screamed in ecstasy and . . . god,** just fuck me!" **

She jumped at Naruto, who caught her and without wasting time, he kissed her.

Yuimi, glared at the bitch that took her man away from him, _but_, she continued with her actions . . . sucking Naruto's cock.

"Shit! Both of you are ohh-god, sooo, hott!"

"Naruto. . . just fuck me. . . FUCK ME!"

Sakura pushed herself down, moaning, feeling Naruto's huge cock inside her.

"WHAT THE HELL! I was here first you bitch! Get away from him NOW!"

"SHUT UP YOU UGLY BITCH! I'm his teammate and I deserve to be first."

"Yuimi, don't worry babe. . . I'll give you more . . . than her." Naruto panted, shit, he felt awesome having Sakura's tight hole surrounding his cock.

"But-"

Naruto shut her up with a kiss. Yuimi moaned, feeling Naruto's talented tongue doing stuff that she has never experience.

-25 minutes later-

"Ahhh- more- ahhh NARUTO!"

"Okay, now, both of you . . . suck my lollipop, NOW!"

Both **sexist** bitches nodded, and obeyed his orders with a second thought.

All of them were to high that none of them heard the main door opened. None of them heard heavy steps that were coming to their direction . . . Sasuke's and Naruto's bedroom. . . . that both shared **together**.

"Naruto! I'm home--- WHAT HELL ARE THOSE BITCHES SUCKING YOUR-I MEAN **MY** COCK?!" Sharingan activated, fists turning white due the anger or the fact that he was holding his sword to tight.

"Get out of here, Sasuke." Sakura said, licking her lips, tasting Naruto's cum.

"Yeah, get loss, Sasuke." Yuimi said. She was kissing Naruto's torso, licking the bittersweet sweat of Naruto's delicious chest.

Green.

That's all what Sasuke saw.

In a quick movement, he took out his katana, cutting both girls necks, smoothly.

Blood everywhere.

Red liquid covering their bedroom's floor; both corpses were getting paled by each minute that passes.

Crimson eyes turned to looked at Naruto, glaring when said blond just kept acting his normal self and didn't react at all.

"NARUTO! WHAT HELL? YOU- YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD REASON FOR DOING THIS. . . "

Naruto looked at him, not moving or talking. He simply moved Sakura's legs off him and stood up. He walked up to Sasuke and said,

His arms circled Sasuke's neck, leaning a little; close to his ear,

"April fools, Sasuke."

". . . . . . . . "

". . . . . . . . "

"So, you're telling me that . . . oh c'mon Naruto, you could have done something better than this!" Sasuke laughed, _yes_ laughed at Naruto.

Naruto pouted.

"But-but. . . Sasuke!" he whined.

"You know last years' _that _was awesome."

"Last year? Which one?" Naruto said. Clueless not knowing which prank Sasuke was talking about.

"C'mon Naruto, when you moved to your apartment because of some random shit I did, which in my opinion, I didn't do anything."

"Fucker, I did move . . . . and it wasn't a prank! I moved because you kept fucking me and my poor ass couldn't take it anymore!"

"Really? Wow."

"C'mon dobe let's go out and eat something."

"Sure why not . . . ohh wait- I need to wash my mouth, okay."

"Why?"

"I don't know. For some odd reason I feel like I need to."

"Whatever, hurry up."

Both left, leaving two bodies behind. Is not like anyone will notice right? I mean you can find bitches anywhere you look, at the corner of the streets, offices, hotels, clubs, parties ANYWHERE!

So, Yuimi and Sakura were already forgotten.

**-Somewhere in Konoha-**

"Sasuke?"

"Yes,"

"Did we forget something?"

"No, I think?"

"Ohh shit!"

"What?"

"I left my pet out of his cage, sorry."

"Which one? Don't tell me that you left your enormous snake out, in our house?"

"Yeah-h. . . . I mean, is not like he's going to eat someone. The house is empty!"

"You're right. But don't let it out anymore. That thing could eat a person alive; I don't want problems, okay."

"Hai, sexy-dobe,"

"Don't call me that, please."

"Hn."

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*SASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

~*~

The End

~*~

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*SASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

3 . 2 . 1 . 0

THIS STORY WAS A JOKE!

HAHAHAHA. .. . . .

yes, this is not my usual work. . . . . i didn't even like it. this was originally a joke, to me and my readers. hahah.

Aanyways, this is not a joke, okay.

Yes, I'm back!

I'm back with some awesome chapters for all my stories.

This one-shot wasn't in my plans at all. Hell, I woke up and got prank by my boyfriend, and then I realized that I was April fools . . . hahaha. I'm such a looser!

Anyways,

Please forgive me with my mistakes, and a-not-so-cool plot. Like I said before . . . this was not planned.

Back to my main topic…

I already have,

My possessive Family

Desires

Move On

Unreachable Love only 25%

Ready to post, hahaha, I know. This is the result of my darkest days that I went, alone and with a broken heart.

All of them are longer; someone told me that they were to short! I mean, c'mon me? Oh well, anyways.

Thanks for the support and kind reviews that you guys left me, THANK YOU!

Honestly, my main reason for me to continue was because of you guys…

Thank you!

About **I Still Love You**

Yes, I'm going to continue this story . . . since everyone loves it and wants me to keep going for Sara's memory. . . I'll do that!

That about it. Just wait for all my updates to be post and there. . .

Oh god, I can't wait to read your opinions about y stories. . .

Love, Fer3333.


End file.
